The Cave AU Series 3: Drama
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to The Mist. x/The Mist. Chloe could appreciate the irony in that despite the fact that they were traveling in a caravan, trying to survive a seemingly endless mist and the monsters that hid within...Lois' love life was the real drama. Chloe/Wayne


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Mist.**

Sequel to: The Mist

This was a oneshot requested A LONG TIME AGO by **amusewithaview**, who wanted a oneshot where Lois is in an unconventional relationship (or being seduced by the idea of one) and is looking to Chloe for advice/comfort...and Chloe just finds it all amusing.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe could appreciate the irony in that despite the fact that they were traveling in a caravan, trying to survive a seemingly endless mist and the monsters that hid within...Lois' love life was the real drama.

It'd been four months since they'd escaped that grocery store, and while thankfully none of their caravan of thirteen had been lost, they also hadn't come upon any other human life form. Every town they'd come across had had human casualties and alien victories. But at least each town had had supplies and such which the caravan needed, and their vehicles looked like something out of a futuristic apocalyptic movie.

Then again, that was what they were going through, wasn't it?

The apocalypse.

And true to fashion, their vehicles were not only armored, but with gun slots and such as well.

David, his wife Stacy, and son Billy travelled with old yet lively Irene in an RV Lois had converted. It was the most comfortable of the vehicles, and considering the child and old woman, no one had had any qualms with the Draytons and Irene taking it. The RV had all the conveniences a normal one did, and also armored windows and other amenities. It was in the RV that they kept the perishables they collected on their raids.

Ambrose, Dan, Ollie and Bud drove the 'pimped out' International 3800 school bus that Lois had modified, removing most of the seats and instead welding in compartments and such for storage in the back, leaving an empty space large enough for the four men to sleep on. In the bus they carried the many different containers of gas that they collected at the gas stations they passed, as well as the non-perishable/can foods and supplies such as toilet paper and other things they'd taken for granted before the world went mad. The four men also kept the bulk of the ammunitions and weapons, everything kept in the different containers secured in place by the compartments Lois had welded in at the back section of the bus.

Chloe found herself traveling with Private Wayne Jessup in a GMC Jimmy Casa Grande that was spacier inside than it looked outside, and while the top could be lifted to form a bed, the seats in the back were also made to be able to fold back into a bed, which both Wayne and Chloe prefered to use. With a portable toilet (which every vehicle had)...slight storage space...and a small stove, sink, and fridge it was comfortable and they were able to keep the medicines and bandages and such with them. Chloe's healing power had been very abused of late, and everyone had noticed how it was starting to slowly yet surely grow weaker. They didn't know if she was using up her power or if the monster was cutting it off for reasons unknown, but they knew not to get overconfident because one day soon she most probably wouldn't be able to heal them.

Thankfully, Wayne was trained in healing and with the supplies they had he could tend to any injury.

And last, but definitely not least, Lois drove a campervan with brothers Bobby and Joe.

This was where the drama began.

While they salvaged any material that could be used later on (which they stored in a small container on wheels behind them), the three slept on the queen sized bed inside...and they were three young, healthy, attractive people.

As stated above, this was where the drama began.

"Stop _laughing_ you heartless fiend." Lois whined as she drove the Casa Grande after having radioed in on the trucker CB radio she'd installed in every vehicle that she wanted to switch places with Wayne for a while so that she could have a little girl chat with her cousin. They'd stopped, exited the vehicles with their preferred weapons, and switched places, before resuming driving again.

It was always good to be on the move.

They never stopped unless sleeping, and even then the vehicles only slept in shifts, so that at least one vehicle had people awake and on watch in case they were attacked during the night.

"You can't seriously tell me this and not expect me to laugh." Chloe chuckled, golden, feline eyes twinkling with mirth.

During these last four months she'd found herself leaving the shift on longer and longer, not having to hide it from anyone in the caravan. With the shift she could feel around them for any creatures, or anything else. It kept everyone safer, and her monster more content, although it still pressed for her to merge with it.

"Yes I can, and I _do_." Lois complained, the fog-lights installed on the vehicle piercing the mist in front of her, and yet they were still basically driving in and endless white cloud. "Chloe. I've gone _four sex_ without months!" She then paused. "I mean it the other way around!" She groaned as Chloe laughed harder. "See? It has my head all switched around!"

Chloe bit on her bottom lip, sending her cousin an evilly amused expression. "Why don't you sleep with _both_ of them?"

"Because they're _prudes_." Lois mumbled. "They're like: we're brothers and that's gross so just be with me and not him."

"Well, you have to remind them that we might be the only people in the world that's still alive." Chloe's smile slipped from her lips as she thought of Lex, of how when they'd gotten to the Luthor Manor there'd been nothing and no one there...just like in the rest of Metropolis. "Everything's different now."

Lois sighed, her petulance melting into tiredness as well. "It's scary."

"I know. Because if we're really the only people out there, humanity as we know it is going to go extinct." Chloe whispered, leaning her forehead against the window. "Out of us thirteen, there are four females, and out of those four, one is an old woman passed childbearing age and the other has already been scientifically proven to be unable to breed with human males. Which only leaves you and Stacy as the fertile females to populate the world with. And if its only you and Stacy breeding, then we'll go extinct in a couple of years."

"You can't be serious." Lois sent her a quick look.

"Oh, I am." Chloe replied. "The Adam and Eve scenario is very improbable genetically speaking."

"Really?" Lois asked, surprised.

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "Studies have shown that with only two people breeding the population would eventually die out in approximately seventy years. With four people breeding, like you and Stacy with David and Joe/Bobby, the population would die out in about a hundred and forty years." Chloe sighed. "Then again, it's all just theoretical."

Lois frowned, looking more worried now. "In theory, how many breeding couples would we need to successfully repopulate the world?"

"In the best of situations to try lower cases of inbreeding and such? A thousand breeding pairs. But theoretically speaking, thirty two people, or in other words sixteen breeding partners, could do the job. They'd have to be close geographically speaking though." Chloe replied, still looking out of the window.

There was silence in the Casa Grande as the cousins sat together, one disturbed, and the other sighing as she gazed into the thick mist.

"Do you think Bobby and Joe will fall for that whole theory?" Lois finally asked, curious.

Once more a smile lit Chloe's lips. "Maybe. Just tell them that it's in the best interest of humankind for them both to do the job."

Lois grinned. "Double the partners, double the chances."

"Something along that line." Chloe couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head.

"Still, I'm annoyed at how they're acting. Before I could get anyone I wanted, even if I wanted them at the same time!" Lois mumbled, reaching down to flick on a light as she slowed down, seeing a motorcycle abandoned in the middle of the road. The brunette picked up the mouthpiece for the radio and speaking in. "Back off the hammer people, I'm stopping." She put back the mouthpiece and turned to Chloe. "I'm so frazzled with this whole situation that my nipples are permanently hard. It's _painful."_

"Lois, its that big karma wheel in the sky deciding to get back at you for every blush, stutter, and klutz-moment you've inflicted on the opposite sex." Chloe grinned, shaking her head. "And you've _always_ been the one in charge in your relationships, maybe its a sign for you to let go of the control a bit."

"Fat chance of _that_ ever happening." Lois scoffed as the others vehicles in the caravan slowed to a stop behind them.

"Hey, Kitty." Wayne's voice came to them through the CB, calling chloe by her handle. "The ground clouds leave zero visibility from the back here. Why are we stopping?"

"Have I told you today how much I hate you for instigating that petname?" Chloe grumbled at her cousin before grabbing the microphone from the radio and bringing it to her mouth. "There's a Hog lying in the middle of the road, Army Boy." She smirked, knowing he didn't like his handle either. "We're going to have to move it."

"Chloe..." Wayne started, voice disapproving.

But Lois and Chloe had already grabbed their guns and shoved them in the holsters they always wore, exiting the Casa Grande.

"He's so overprotective." Lois laughed as they made their way towards the Harley Davidson. "What's the sex like?"

"I am _not_ answering that question." Chloe replied, looking around her, sensing nothing so far.

"Oh come _on_ Chloe! He's so _hot_." Lois whined, reaching the motorcycle and yanking it up with a grunt, and help from her cousin. "He looks like he'd be an _animal_ in the sack." She grinned evilly. "And I've _seen_ the way the Casa Grande _shakes_ during the nights."

Chloe went beet red, refusing to look at her cousin. "Don't make me shoot you."

"Don't _do_ this to me." Lois complained as they began to roll the heavy piece of metal off to the side of the road so that the vehicles could get passed it. "I'm sexless right now. Let me get my much needed orgasms vicariously through you!"

The sound of a shotgun pumping warned them of company, and they turned to see Wayne appearing through the mist, shotgun in hand and face disapproving. Wordlessly he passed the shotgun to Chloe and motioned for Lois to let go, instead pushing the motorcycle the rest of the way out of the road.

Lois smiled. "I'm going to go back to the boys now."

She turned and made her way down passed the Casa Grander towards the campervan behind it.

Wayne dusted his hands off as he returned to Chloe's side, taking the shotgun from her. "What was this about having orgasms vicariously through you?"

It was obvious that he was trying not to laugh.

Chloe grinned at the twitching of his lips, walking towards the front passenger's seat entering the same time he slid into the driver's seat, their doors closing simultaneously.

Wayne started the Casa Grande going once more, the caravan slowly following behind.

His hand found its way to Chloe's thigh, as he caressed it, dark eyes on the road. "Your cousin okay?"

"Yeah." She grinned, leaning back against the seat and placing her hand on his, threading their fingers together. "Just sexually frustrated."

"What advice did you have to give her?" He asked, sounded deeply amused with the situation. "Because I just finished telling Bobby and Joe to remember that the world is over as we know it, and that we might be the last people on the earth...and there _is_ the need to repopulate it."

Chloe chuckled, shaking her head as his hand moved higher up her thigh. "You _do_ know that despite their efforts they wouldn't be enough to repopulate successfully, right?"

"Of course." Wayne snorted. "But the fun's in _trying_."

Chloe laughed.

"It's just typical really." Wayne sighed, teasing smile tilting his lips. "We're in the middle of some alien apocalypse, and your cousin's _sex life _is the real drama."

Chloe couldn't help it.

She reached over and kissed him.

Hard.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
